Shattered
by Pink Princess 777
Summary: Follow James Maslow and Allie through their life of fun filled secrets. Will one small secret destroy their friendship forever? Story wayyy better than summary! One Shot for James Maslow's Birthday which is today the 16th of July! Please Review! :)


**Heyyy Guys! So before I start my author's note, let me just announce one super important thing...HAPPY 23RD BIRTHDAY JAMES MASLOW! OMG I LOVE JAMES LIKE SOO MUCH AND HE'S GROWN UP SOOO FAST :') I HOPE HIS B-DAY IS JUST AS AWESOME AS HE IS! kk I'm done, so anyways, since I did a chapter for Kendall on his b-day for one of my other stories, I thought, "hey why not James too?" So as my present to the amazing James David Maslow, here is a one shot just for him! (btw-heads up, this isn't the most happiest one shot you'll read) ~ENJOY!~**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own James Maslow, just the plot of this story :)**

**James Maslow's P.O.V.**

It was 1:00 a.m. and I still can't sleep. The entire house is silent except the annoying tick-tock coming from the clock in my room. I stare up at the ceiling fan and hug my teddy bear tightly. Sadly, teddy wasn't much of a big help tonight. No matter how hard I try, I still can't sleep.

I knew I needed to get even at least couple hours of sleep since I have school tomorrow. Second grade is definitely the best. I have a really cool teacher and my best friends Kendall, Carlos and Logan are always there for me. And so is my new bff Allie.

Allie is the new girl at school. She's in my class and she actually lives with me in my house. You see, my parents are very rich. We have a ginormous house but we hardly ever use the bottom floor. Just recently, my mom's best friend's house caught in a fire and burned down. Ever since then, she, her husband, and daughter Alyssa (who goes by Allie) moved in with us. They live on the first story of our house while we mostly stay on the second and third.

Allie is a really great friend. She always helps me with my homework and she loves to play video games with me. Except most of the time she beats me, so it's not always fun competing with her. Allie is also very pretty. She is tall, has icy blue eyes, and dark brown hair.

I moan as my stomach grumbles, disturbing the silence in my room. That's it, I need some food. I quietly get out of my bed and slip on my blue slippers. I grab teddy along and silently walk down the stairs. I try to make as less noise as possible, but the stairs aren't very good at keeping quiet. I finally arrive at the kitchen and look for the cookie jar. I see it in one of the high cabinets above, which I can't reach. Sigh. As I am about to grab a chair, I hear a small voice behind me.

"James? What are you doing? Why are you still awake?" Allie says.

"Allie? I didn't even see you sitting there! What are you doing awake?" I ask.

"I can't sleep. I'm hungry," she shrugs.

"Oh, me too. Wanna help me get the jar of cookies?" I ask.

"Sure!" she exclaims. She drags her chair over to the top cabinet and reaches for the cookies. Then she takes the jar and places it on the table. I take a seat across from her and we both munch on cookies in the dark. It is very quiet until Allie breaks the silence.

"I have a secret," she says proudly. "Wanna know what it is?" she asks with a sly smile. I nod my head quickly as I scoot my chair closer to her and listen eagerly.

"I have a loose tooth. It's me second one ever and when it falls out I'm gonna get money from the tooth fairy!" she squeals. My mouth drops down in a perfect 'o' shape. The tooth fairy gave her money? I never got money from the tooth fairy. In fact, the tooth fairy never visits me when my teeth fall out. I get all my allowance from my parents.

"That's so cool Allie! But you know, I have a even gooder secret," I say.

"Gooder isn't a word James. But can I still know anyway?" Allie asks anxiously. I nod my head as she comes closer to me.

"I found a really cool looking rock in my backyard. It's very shiny and it sparkles in the sun. I think it's magical," I whisper.

"Whoa!" Allie exclaims. "Can I see it?"

Before I can answer, I reach for another cookie from the jar.

CRASH! The cookie jar shatters and breaks into a bazillion tiny pieces on the floor. Allie's eyes are wide as she moves away from the glass. I'm too scared and shocked to move from where I'm sitting.

"James?! Allie?! What are you two doing up so late? And what was that loud noise?" Allie's mom Karoline asks us. Allie's dad Alim was standing behind her and he did not look happy.

"I-I was h-hungry and me and A-Allie wanted a s-snack so we got cookies and I a-accidentally knocked the j-jar down," I stuttered. Luckily, my parents did not hear the noise from the upstairs floor so they weren't here to get mad at me.

"Aww, honey it's okay. It was an accident. But next time you guys want a snack, just come and ask me instead of putting yourself through all this trouble. Right Alim?" Karoline says.

"Hmmpf, I'm going to bed," he says grumpily. "Alyssa, come to bed right now or else you will be grounded young lady!"

"Coming daddy!" Allie says. She quickly waves goodbye to me and rushes over to her room. Karoline sweeps the floor as she tells me to head over on to bed too.

If it weren't for the cookie jar that shattered, I would have had a good night.

* * *

_6 Years Later..._

It was past midnight and I was in the kitchen munching on a granola bar. The entire 7th grade was having a big test tomorrow on history. Allie had been tutoring me for a bit since I suck at history, but I was still very nervous. That explained why I was up munching on a granola bar.

"Someone's up late," a voice says behind me.

I turn around and smile at my best friend. Allie was in her frilly pink pajamas that made her look ridiculous. And don't even get me started on how her hair looks.

"Yeah, I'm freaking out about the test tomorrow. Care to join me?" I ask her as I hand her a granola bar. She happily takes it and sits down on a chair next to me.

As we continue to eat our granola bars, Allie says

"I have a secret."

"Oh?"

"Want to know?" she asks with a grin. I cock my head to the side and raise my eyebrows.

"Remember the last exam we had? The one on science?"

"Yes..." I reply slowly.

"I cheated on it."

"What?!" I exclaim. Allie was the smartest girl in the seventh grade! She wasn't a nerd, but why would she ever have to cheat on a test?

"Yeah, when the teacher was passing out the exams I went to her desk to get a band aid because I cut my finger. I accidentally opened the wrong drawer and found a sheet with all the exam's answers on it instead. So I copied some of them down with a pen on my hand quickly before the teacher could come back," Allie says proudly.

My jaw drops down as I stare at her with disbelief. Who knew Allie could be such a bad girl?

I shake it off and continue to eat my granola bar. "Hmm, decent secret," I say. "But I have a better one."

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Allie asks curiously.

"I got an F on the last quiz we had. I knew my parents would be disappointed so when I took the exam home to get it signed by my parents for their recognition of my failure, I made an exact copy of the test on my computer and instead put my grade as an A instead of an F. Parents still have to sign the test anyway whether you get an A or an F to keep track of their child's progress, so according to my parents, I got an A on my quiz last week," I grinned.

"Wow, I'm impressed James. But the original one still doesn't have a parent signature on it..." Allie says confused.

"Yeah, but then I cut out their signature and carefully glued it onto the original exam. I told the teacher that my exam ripped accidentally and that I had to glue part of it back together. And of course, the teacher bought the lie," I grin.

Allie laughs as she ruffles my hair. "You're sooo bad," she teases. "Hey you know what would go good with these granola bars? A glass of warm milk. Want some?"

"Sure," I reply. Allie gets two glasses out of the cabinets and rinses them. I get the gallon of milk from the refrigerator and set it on the table.

"Here, you hold the glass and I'll pour the milk in," Allie says. I hold Allie's glass as she pours the milk. I set hers down the reach for my glass. Allie pours the milk in carefully when suddenly I drop the glass. The glass shatters onto the floor with pieces of glass flying everywhere.

"James!" Allie exclaims.

"Sorry! The glass was slippery!" I exclaim back.

"Oh man, let's hope we can clean this mess up before-"

"Allie! James! What are you two doing!?" Karoline exclaims.

"Umm..." we both say.

"You two were hungry again weren't you? Didn't I tell you to wake me up if you ever needed anything?" Karoline sighs. We hang our heads down in shame as we both nod.

"We weren't hungry mom. Both of us couldn't sleep since we're very nervous about the test at school tomorrow," Allie explains.

"What nonsense is going on in here?" Alim's voice booms behind Karoline.

"Nothing honey. Just a small accident, go back to bed," Karoline tells her husband. He stomps off back to his room.

"Well, if you still want milk then I'll give you some. If not, then I expect both of you to go to bed this instant," Karoline utters.

Allie and I exchange looks as we both run to our rooms.

Another night filled with shattered glass...

_4 Years Later..._

I step down the creaky stairs trying to be as quiet as possible. It was 3:00 a.m. and tomorrow was graduation day. It's surprising to see how fast high school went by. Allie still lived in my house and we were both 17. A week after tomorrow I was going off to L.A. to start my career in a boy band called Big Time Rush with my best friends. Yeah I'd definitely miss living in New York but I couldn't wait to start my career in Hollywood!

I couldn't sleep tonight obviously because of my excitement for tomorrow. I was finally and thankfully done with school! Allie and I had both survived! And talking about Allie, things have changed over the last 4 years. Of course both of us are older now but Allie is extremely beautiful. Her short brown hair was now silky and long and her eyes remained their precious colors. She was almost as tall as me too, but that's not my point. My point is, that over the last 4 years, I have had a major crush on her. Things went from being a friend living in my house to 'OMG there's a super hot girl living in my house.'

As I reach the kitchen, I see none other than my crush sitting on a chair in front of me. Her back is facing me so she does not know I'm behind her. It's obvious why she can't sleep either tonight. I grab her from behind and place my hand over her mouth before she screams.

"James!" she whispers loudly. She pulls away from me and smacks my head.

"Allie!" I mock back, earning another smack on the head.

"Gosh, I hate it when you scare me like that!" she exclaims.

"Yeah yeah whatever. I'm hungry; want some Oreos?" **(A/N: For those of you who do not know, Oreo is a type of cookie with a cream center)**

"Sure," she sigs. "Man, can you believe we're going to be graduating tomorrow?"

"I know, you're getting so old Allie!" I tease.

"Hey," she laughs. "Come on, I'm serious. Then after graduation there's college, and-"

"Forget college, I'm going to be famous!" I exclaim. Allie rolls her eyes at me and takes a bite from her cookie.

I see a frown appear on her face. Then tears...

"I'm really going to miss you James. You know, when you go off to L.A and all..." Allie murmurs.

It hurts me to see how sad Allie is. I put my arm around her and pat her back. "Hey, it'll be alright. I promise to come and visit. And when I'm famous, you can be like, 'hey! I live with that dude!' to all your friends."

Allie laughs as I wipe away her tears. "You're so full of yourself," she says sarcastically. I stick my tongue out at her as she punches my abs softly. The entire room is dark except for the moonlight glimmering through the kitchen window. Allie's eyes seem to sparkle, and I realize that I cannot resist any longer. I cup her face with my hand and bring it closer to mine. I was surprised to see that she wasn't shocked. Instead she happily gives in and brings her lips to mine. Was I seriously kissing my best friend?

As Allie pulled away from the kiss a few second later, she laughs.

"What?" I ask.

"Did you ever picture yourself kissing me when I first moved into your house when I was seven? Now we're seventeen and look at us. Making out in the kitchen 'cause we can't sleep. So much for those Oreos," she replies. Then she takes her legs and places them on the table. She thinks she's so cool sitting like that.

"James, I have a secret," Allie says with a big smile.

"Oh really? Shoot at me, let's see what you got," I smirk.

"I really like you. As in really really major crush like you," Allie whispers.

"Allie, I have an even better secret," I say.

"Oh?"

"I love you," I say. She smiles and gives me a big hug along with a kiss on the cheek. I have never met a girl who made me as crazy for her as Allie did.

"Yo, get your feet off the table. Your shoes are gonna get the table dirty," I say as I tug on her shoe. Unfortunately, her shoe was tight on her foot and would not come off. Finally, her shoe comes off and goes flying into the air and crashes against the kitchen window, shattering the glass everywhere.

"Dude!" Allie exclaims. "What the hell is it with you and breaking glass?"

"It's not my fault your shoe was on so tight! And you're the one who put her feet on the table first!" I say.

"Ugghhh Jaaaaames..." Allie groans. Then as usual, Allie's parents came running out of their room. Karoline looked frightened and Alim had a bat in his hand.

"Where's the burglar?" Alim asks. Then he looks at me and Allie and groans. "I swear you two kids..."

"Alim, let them be. It only happens once in a while anyways right? Let me guess kids, pre-graduation excitement?" Karoline smirks.

"Yupp," Allie and I both say at the same time. We laugh as we both take a seat on our chairs. Alim walks back to his room mumbling bad words and Karoline just laughs at us.

"You know what, I'm not even going to ask. I'll clean up the mess in the morning. You two go to bed now unless you want to look like zombies at your graduation tomorrow," Karoline says. Then she walks back to her room.

"James I think I'm going to bed now too. I'm getting a little sleepy," Allie says.

"Yeah same here," I say. "See you in the morning."

"Wait! I'm tired, carry me to my room!" Allie says. I roll my eyes and pick her up bridal style.

"I don't like your room. Wanna sleep in mine tonight your highness?" I ask Allie. She giggles and nods her head as I go up the stairs and walk into my room.

Say, another night filled with shattered glass. Except this time it had a nice outcome.

_6 Years Later..._

I carefully walked my way around the many boxes that filled our house. It was midnight and everyone was sleeping. Allie's family was moving out of our house and that explained the many boxes.

After 6 successful years in Big Time Rush, I was now home. I just came back home this morning and right on time for my birthday. The guys and I went out for some food and drinks in the evening. Allie wasn't home or else I would have taken her along. In fact, she wasn't home all day. Her parents said she was out with someone.

When I walk into the kitchen to grab a small bite to eat, I'm surprised to see Allie. She looked amazing in her black lace tank top and mini shorts. She was looking out the window, and her expression told me that something wasn't right. I quietly walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I nuzzled my face on the back of her neck where her soft hair got in the way. I hope she didn't mind this gesture, keeping in mind that both of us liked each other more than best friends.

Allie was a little startled at first, then she did what I least expected. She flings my arms off her waist and pulls away from me. Whoa, someone was mad about something.

"What's wrong with you miss attitude?" I smirk. "I thought you'd be glad to see me after six years. I promised I'd come back to visit right?"

I walk next to her to give her a kiss on the cheek but she slips away. "James, you can't do that anymore! Stop it!" Allie exclaims. "By the way I apologize for my outfit. I realize that I shouldn't be wearing lingerie in front of other guys anymore..."

"Whoa, sorry! Okay I get it, you don't have feelings for me anymore. I'm sorry, but no need to get all rough on me. And by the way you look absolutely beautiful in what you're wearing. So how you doin' Allie?"

"James...I have a secret," Allie mutters. She was on the verge of tears and I could see her shaking.

"Oh no, here we go with the secrets again. What now Allie?" I smirk. I was hurt that she didn't feel the same way about me as I felt for her, but it hurt me more to see her scared and sad like this.

"James...I'm engaged," Allie whispers. Suddenly everything seemed to stop. It was as if time froze and I could not move at all.

"W-what?" I ask.

"You heard me James, I'm engaged," she replies softly with a tear strolling down her cheek. "I'm engaged and I'm getting married in a week."

"T-to who?"

"A family friend named Adil. He's my dad's best friend's son. Sort of like how you're my mom's best friend's son," she sighs.

"B-but I've never seen him or heard of him before. When did this h-happen?" I stutter. I cannot believe anything that I am hearing.

"I've never seen him either. You see he lives in Egypt. Well he came to New York now for our marriage, but he's Egyptian. I'm not sure if you know but I am half Egyptian. My father is Egyptian, Alim is an Egyptian name."

I couldn't say anything I was so in shock. Was this really happening?!

"I'm sorry James. In Egyptian culture, there are arranged marriages. Even though my mom is American, my dad chose to have an arranged marriage for me. I never dreamed that he would do that. You know I would never do this to you James..." Allie sobs.

I sighed as I sat down on the kitchen chair. My head seemed to spin and I didn't know what to say. Was I supposed to tell her everything would be fine and that she should be happy? Or should I be sobbing like her?

"I'm sorry James, I'm sorry..." Allie says as she back away from me. Then she quietly runs off to her room.

I had no secrets for her today. Although I wish I did. I still couldn't believe that young Allie who was just 23 was getting married in a week.

I stare up at the kitchen ceiling as a tear drops down my cheek. I wasn't in the mood for food anymore so I get up and walk silently up the stairs and back into my room.

At least there was no shattered glass tonight.

The only thing that was shattered was my heart.

**Please leave a review? :)**


End file.
